To the return of your heart
by Polypocket
Summary: Voici comment j'imagine la scène du pique-nique du 3x21...


**To the return of your heart.**

**Sommaire** **:** L'action se situe dans le 3x21. Voilà comment j'imagine les choses

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Once Upon a Time ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon la série ne ressemblerait en rien à ce qu'on connaît actuellement :-P

**Note 1** : Merci à__ma_** Pumba**_ pour ses conseils, à ma _**choupie**_ pour son soutien et ses lectures, aux copines du meilleur groupe FB au monde, et un GRAND merci à ma Bêta, _**Bonne Ame**_.

**Note 2 :** J'ai trop l'habitude de la VO c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de garder l'Anglais pour les noms des personnages et pour certains termes.

**Note 3:** N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, remarques ou suggestions, c'est super important pour aider les jeunes « auteurs » comme moi à progresser. Sur ce, bonne lecture

**XXXXXXX**

Regina marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de passer le pas de la porte de son bureau. Elle avait demandé à Robin de l'y attendre et même si elle mourrait d'envie d'entrer pour le retrouver, elle se sentait incroyablement nerveuse. Maintenant que Zelena était derrière les barreaux, plus rien n'entravait sa relation naissante avec le Prince des voleurs et c'était bien ce qui l'effrayait. Elle n'avait jamais fréquenté personne auparavant et elle ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter dans ce genre de situation. En dépit des apparences, elle n'était pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, surtout quand il s'agissait de ses relations avec le sexe opposé. Il fallait dire que son passé ne plaidait pas du tout en sa faveur : son premier amour était mort par sa faute, son mariage n'avait été qu'une farce et le nombre de ses amants trahissait sa totale incapacité à se lier aux autres.

Son passé n'avait rien de glorieux et cela ne fit que raviver ses incertitudes. Elle se demanda en effet comment un homme comme Robin pouvait-il s'intéresser à elle ? Pire encore, comment pouvait-elle songer ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que leur histoire pourrait avoir un quelconque avenir ? Il était peut-être son_ True Love_ mais elle n'en restait pas moins celle qui avait le don de tout gâcher. Et quand ça ne venait pas d'elle, le destin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'en charger à sa place ...

Elle s'empressa de chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Elle refusait de se laisser dominer par la peur cette fois-ci. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait écouté cela l'avait conduit à prendre les mauvaises décisions, comme ce fameux jour dans la taverne. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fui ce jour-là d'autant plus que maintenant qu'elle fréquentait Robin elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Robin était un homme merveilleux, doux et attentionné. Elle ne comprendrait sûrement jamais ce qu'il pouvait bien voir en elle mais elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser s'éloigner d'elle. Peut-importe les éventuels faux-pas qu'elle pourrait commettre, elle ne laissera rien, ni personne se mettre en travers de l'happy-ending qu'elle entrevoyait avec son _soulmate_. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et tourna la poignée.

Ce qu'elle découvrit quand elle passa le pas de la porte fit immédiatement resurgir son angoisse : Robin l'attendait bien sagement sur le canapé. Il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée et avait préparé une sorte de pique-nique. Il avait même prit le temps d'aller cueillir des fleurs. Le tableau était d'un romantisme de mauvais goût digne d'un Charming et pourtant, elle se surprit à trouver ça tellement adorable ...

Mais tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, elle fût subitement gagnée par un sentiment de panique : et si Robin s'attendait à plus qu'un simple tête-à-tête autour d'un pique-nique ? Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui, elle y pensait depuis leur première rencontre chez Zelena, mais elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ce genre de choses. Là encore, elle avait peur. Et si elle disait ou faisait quelque chose qui finisse par gâcher l'atmosphère ? C'est qu'elle n'était pas du tout habituée à partager ce genre d'intimité avec un homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

Le sexe, elle connaissait. Elle connaissait son aspect contraint et désagréable lorsque le roi Leopold voulait qu'elle remplisse son devoir d'épouse, tout comme elle connaissait son côté bestial et purement physique quand il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait des autres, ou simplement d'assouvir ses besoins personnels. En revanche, elle ne connaissait strictement rien à la tendresse et à l'affection. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être courtisée et encore mois d'être respectée, pas depuis la disparition de Daniel en tout cas. C'était la panique totale dans sa tête et Robin dût s'en apercevoir car il se leva brusquement et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Comme elle ne répondit rien, il s'avança vers elle, visiblement inquiet :

\- « Regina ? ».

\- « Pardon, tu disais ? », répondit-elle en sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- « Je te demandais si tout allait bien ?», insista-t-il.

\- « Zelena a été arrêtée, Henry a retrouvé tous ses souvenirs et tu es là avec moi, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? ».

\- « Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire ».

\- « Tout va bien, je t'assure. C'est juste… C'est juste que je suis un peu… », elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre, « nerveuse ... », finit-elle par répondre en toute franchise. Cet homme avait décidément le don de lui faire admettre ses moindres faiblesses avec une facilité déconcertante.

Robin sourit : « Tu ne peux pas l'être autant que moi je pense ».

\- « Tu es nerveux, toi ? », demanda-t-elle clairement surprise.

\- « C'est plus fort que moi, vous m'intimidez Milady ».

Regina rit franchement avant de lui dire : « Dis l'homme qui dans la Forêt Enchantée n'a jamais perdu la moindre occasion de me faire sortir de mes gonds».

\- « Comme tu le sais, les sarcasmes sont un excellent moyen de défense », dit-il en souriant, « mais pour être honnête, je n'en menais vraiment pas large. C'est toujours le cas. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais d'ailleurs … ».

Et voilà, ce qu'elle redoutait tant était en train de se produire : il commençait à considérer les choses entre eux différemment, « Je pensais que tu te sentais bien avec moi … », murmura-t-elle presque comme pour elle-même.

Il dut probablement ressentir son insécurité car il se rapprocha d'avantage d'elle. « C'est le cas », il prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de poursuivre : « C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'une femme comme toi s'ennuie aux côtés d'un homme des bois comme moi, surtout maintenant que nous n'avons plus cette adrénaline liée à la traque de Zelena … ».

Les paroles de Robin la frappèrent en plein cœur. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle se désintéresserait de lui un jour ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle attachait la moindre importance à des choses aussi futiles que les apparences et le rang social ? Elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle avait toujours placé l'amour au-dessus de tout, elle avait toujours écouté son cœur y comprit quand il la poussait à prendre les mauvaises décisions. Ne sachant pas trop bien ce qu'il fallait dire, elle décida que la meilleure manière de lui exprimer ses sentiments était encore de les lui montrer.

\- « Je reviens tout de suite », dit-elle avant de se volatiliser dans un nuage de fumée violette. Elle réapparut presque aussitôt en tenant une petite sacoche dans la main.

\- « C'est ce que je pense ? ».

\- « Oui ».

\- « Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà fait ».

\- « Je voulais le faire toute seule mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux que ça soit toi qui le fasse Robin», dit-elle en tendant la sacoche dans sa direction.

Il la regarda interdit, «je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant et ... »

Elle l'interrompit : « Tu es la personne la plus indiquée pour le faire», elle se saisit de l'une de ses mains et y déposa le pochon « Quand je te l'ai donné pour aller affronter ma demie-soeur ça n'était pas un geste en l'air Robin. Mon cœur t'appartient et ça ne changera jamais».

Il lui adressa un regard ému et empreint d'une certaine fierté avant de reporter son attention sur la sacoche.__Il dénoua les lacets qui la refermaient et en sortit son cœur avec une infinie précaution. Il l'examina quelques instants, «C'est quand même une drôle de sensation de tenir le cœur de quelqu'un dans ses mains».

\- « Bienvenue dans mon monde », souffla-t-elle tristement en songeant à tous ceux qu'elle avait arrachés par le passé.

\- « Ne pense plus à ça. Viens par ici », ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle s'avança vers lui et attrapa sa main. Il l'attira d'avantage contre lui et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui demander :

\- « Comment ça marche au juste ? ».

\- « Tu le prends dans tes mains et tu le presses sur ma poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par retrouver sa place d'origine. C'est simple, tu vois ».

\- «Très bien, alors allons-y », déclara-t-il en expirant. Il regarda fixement l'emplacement qui réclamait son intervention. Il y apposa son cœur et appliqua une légère pression afin de le faire coulisser dans la cage thoracique de la jeune femme.

Regina laissa échapper un profond soupir quand elle retrouva son cœur. Elle fut envahie par une multitude d'émotions qu'elle eut bien du mal à identifier.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? », s'enquérit-il.

\- « Plus forte que jamais », répondit-elle avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière de contentement avant de lui lancer : « Et si on faisait honneur à ton pique-nique ? ».

**XXXXXXX**

Ils avaient fait honneur au pique-nique tout en se dévorant des yeux. Non contents de s'être mutuellement ouvert leurs cœurs, ils venaient de se mettre à nu en évoquant leur passé. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur moitié et s'étaient retranchés derrière les murs qu'ils avaient érigés pour éviter de souffrir de nouveau. Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin qui semblait avoir d'autres plans en réserve pour eux. Il était écrit qu'ils devaient se rencontrer et Regina se fustigea de s'être laissée gagner par le trouble lors de son arrivée dans son bureau. Le lien qui les unissait était indéniable et allait bien au-delà d'une simple attraction physique. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et cela la libéra de toutes ses craintes.

Elle attrapa Robin par la nuque afin de réduire la distance qui les séparaient encore l'un de l'autre. Elle fondit de nouveau sur sa bouche mais cette fois-ci, elle le fit avec un empressement mal dissimulé. Elle entrouvrit ainsi les lèvres pour permettre à leurs langues de se rencontrer. Elles se caressèrent suavement avant de se lancer dans une sorte de ballet d'une sensualité affriolante. Elle était peut-être une « _good kisser _» comme il le lui avait dit l'autre jour chez Granny's mais il n'avait strictement rien à lui envier en la matière. Il avait en effet une manière de l'embrasser qui affolait véritablement Regina. Grisée et enhardie, elle le repoussa contre le canapé et vint s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

Les genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches, elle s'empara de son visage et fit courir ses doigts sur ses fossettes qu'elle aimait tant. Elle déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur l'arête de son nez et partit à l'assaut de son cou. Elle s'appliqua à embrasser le moindre centimètre de peau nue qui s'offrait à elle pendant que Robin faisait glisser sensuellement ses mains le long de son dos déclenchant ainsi des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle interrompit leur baiser pour lui ôter son pull-over. Elle le fit passer par-dessus sa tête et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur sa chemise et plus particulièrement, sur ses boutons. Elle défit les premiers avec plus ou moins de délicatesse avant d'arracher finalement les derniers en tirant d'un coup sec sur les pans de sa chemise.

\- « A-t-on idée d'avoir autant de vêtements ! », pesta-t-elle en découvrant qu'il portait encore un tee-shirt sous sa chemise.

\- « Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous Majesté », lui dit-il alors que ses mains tâtonnaient sur la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

Il semblait éprouver quelques difficultés à mener à bien son entreprise et Regina décida de lui faciliter la tâche Elle se leva brusquement et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Robin leva les yeux vers elle et elle fût brièvement désarmée par la tendresse et le désir qu'elle y découvrit. Elle passa les mains derrière son dos et fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle fit ensuite glisser les bretelles de sa robe et la laissa tomber le long de son corps avant de s'en libérer d'un geste élégant. Robin la regarda faire hagard. Il semblait hypnotisé par le spectacle qu'elle était en train de lui offrir. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était la lingerie qu'elle portait ou si c'était son corps qu'il admirait de la sorte, mais toujours est-il qu'elle appréciait vraiment le voir dans cet état.

Elle fit apparaître des coussins et des couvertures d'un geste de la main avant de revenir s'installer sur lui. Ses doigts se promenèrent dans ses cheveux, descendirent sur ses épaules et finirent par se saisir de son tee-shirt. Elle le lui ôta et s'offrit le temps de contempler son torse admirablement bien dessiné. Elle ne pût cependant masquer son effroi lorsqu'elle découvrit les innombrables cicatrices qui le parcouraient.

\- « La vie d'un voleur de grand chemin n'est pas toujours de tout repos », dit-il pour répondre à son regard interrogateur.

«_ Tu n'as pas seulement gâché ta vie, tu as aussi gâché la sienne_ », les paroles de Tinkerbelle lui revinrent subitement à l'esprit et elle frémit en pensant qu'elle était probablement responsable d'une partie de ces blessures. Que de souffrance et de drames elle aurait pu leur épargner si elle ne s'était pas enfuie de cette satanée taverne ! Elle fut soudainement envahie par un énorme élan d'amour envers cet homme, son _True Love_. Elle voulait soulager sa douleur et guérir ses blessures.Elle fit alors passer ses doigts sur les stries qui couvraient son torse et s'appliqua à embrasser chacune d'entre elles avec dévouement comme pour lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour lui plus tôt.

Robin soupira et s'appuya plus fermement contre le canapé comme pour mieux apprécier le traitement qu'elle lui prodiguait. Ses mains voyageaient sur le dos et les hanches de Regina mais ne se firent pas plus entreprenantes. Il semblait quelque peu hésitant et ce en dépit du désir qui enflammait ses pupilles. Elle réalisa que le gentleman qu'il était avait besoin d'une certaine forme d'encouragement avant de tenter quoi que ce soit et cela ne fit que la bouleverser d'avantage. Elle n'était pas habituée à être traitée avec autant de respect et de considération et encore une fois, elle se maudit d'avoir été aussi lâche par le passé. Mais puisque le destin semblait vouloir lui accorder une seconde chance, elle était bien décidée à la saisir cette fois-ci.

Elle était amoureuse de Robin et elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle ne voyait donc plus aucune raison de repousser l'inévitable, d'autant que l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque et l'humidité grandissante dans le creux de ses jambes étaient là pour attester de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Elle prit une profonde respiration et ôta alors son soutien-gorge. Les yeux du voleur s'élargirent et s'assombrirent en même temps, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

\- « Pose tes mains sur moi Robin ».

\- « Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai préparé tout ça pour t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit », dit-il en désignant le pique-nique.

\- « Je sais et je ne me sens pas du tout obligée. J'en ai envie, toi aussi, et vu notre histoire, je pense que le «jamais le premier soir » ne s'applique pas vraiment à nous», déclara-t-elle en souriant. - « D'autant plus que nous sommes au beau milieu de l'après-midi », lui répondit-il narquois. - « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! », lui ordonna-t-elle.

Robin ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il plaqua durement ses lèvres contre celles de sa reine et l'embrassa avec fougue. Regina se tortillait dans ses bras. C'est que les mouvements de sa langue mimaient si bien d'autres avancées et d'autres retraits que la chair délicate de son entrejambe devint encore plus chaude et humide qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se cambra, plaqua sa poitrine contre son torse et mordit la lèvre inférieure du voleur. Ce dernier grogna et l'attira d'avantage contre lui. Ce fût alors au tour de Regina de gémir lorsqu'elle sentit l'évidence de son désir butter contre son bas-ventre. Elle se cramponna à son cou et commença à faire onduler son bassin contre celui de Robin qui en guise de réponse affermit son emprise sur ses fesses.

Il fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres le long de la gorge de la jeune femme et cette dernière rejeta la tête en arrière afin de lui donner un meilleur accès. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise quand les mains de Robin s'emparèrent de ses seins. Il fit rouler ses pointes durcies entre ses doigts et s'appliqua à les taquiner avec ses dents. Une délicieuse onde de chaleur se déploya dans le ventre de Regina et l'humidité la gagnait de plus en plus_. _S'en était trop pour elle. Elle le voulait entre ses jambes, là où son sexe palpitait dans l'attente du sien. Ses mains délaissèrent la nuque de son amant pour partir à la rencontre de la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle parvint à la défaire tout en dévorant sa bouche. Elle tira dessus et la jeta au sol. Elle s'apprêtait à déboutonner sa braguette lorsque les mains de Robin s'emparèrent des siennes :

\- « Sa Majesté serait-elle pressée ? », lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre car il la fit taire d'un baiser. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand son dos rencontra le sol. Robin était parvenu à inverser les rôles sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ! Il se tenait désormais à califourchon sur elle et détailla longuement son corps. Il finit cependant par se pencher pour porter toute son attention sur la base du cou de la jeune femme. Ses dents taquinèrent et mordillèrent tant et si bien l'endroit que Regina songea brièvement qu'elle aurait probablement des marques à dissimuler.

Les lèvres de l'archer partirent enfin à l'assaut de sa poitrine et elle ne pût empêcher de lâcher un profond soupir. Il y sema de petits baisers avant que sa bouche ne se referme sur la pointe de l'un de ses seins. Il fit tournoyer sa langue sur l'auréole et entreprit de le sucer avec avidité. Regina gigotait sous lui. Elle eut en effet bien du mal à garder son calme alors que la langue de son amant allait et venait sur la pointe durcie et ô combien sensible de son sein. Et son « calvaire » ne s'arrêta pas là puisque Robin décida de prodiguer les mêmes attentions à son autre sein.

Il entama ensuite une descente lente et minutieuse sur son corps. Il couvrit ainsi sa gorge, la naissance de sa poitrine et son ventre de baisers. Il s'amusa à titiller son nombril en traçant des petits cercles avec la pointe de sa langue. Toutes les attentions qu'il était en train de lui prodiguer étaient véritablement en train de torturer Regina. Elle se désespérait en effet de l'avoir là où elle le voulait mais elle s'efforça de ne pas laisser transparaître son impatience. Elle avait sa fierté et puis il serait fortement inconvenant pour une reine de se mettre à supplier.

Les lèvres de Robin finirent finalement par descendre plus bas et elle se raidit quand elle perçut la caresse d'un souffle chaud sur le tissu on ne peut plus humide de sa culotte. Elle se sentit soudainement rougir face à la vulnérabilité de sa situation. Il lui était difficile de ne pas se sentir en position de faiblesse alors qu'elle se retrouvait presque complètement nue et offerte aux regards et aux caresses d'un homme qui lui était encore à moitié habillé.

\- « Robin … ».

\- « Chut, laisse-moi faire ».

\- « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ».

\- « Je sais. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est question que de toi ».

\- « Ah bon ? Et qui a décrété ça au juste ? ».

\- « Moi, Milady ».

\- « Sais-tu que c'est un crime de lèse-majesté d'aller à l'encontre des demandes de sa reine ? »

\- « Oh mais je suis certain que mon insubordination sera vite pardonnée ».

\- « Présomptueux ! ».

Il tira le sous-vêtement vers le bas et Regina souleva ses hanches pour qu'il puisse le retirer plus facilement. Elle laissa échapper son prénom dans un soupir quand il plongea sa tête entre ses jambes. Il mordilla délicatement l'intérieur de l'une de ses cuisses et elle s'arc-bouta lorsque sa bouche se posa enfin sur ses lèvres gonflées par le désir.

\- « Oh mon Dieu ! », s'écria-t-elle en enfonçant les mains dans les cheveux de Robin afin qu'il se presse d'avantage contre elle.

Il écarta les replis sensibles de ses petites lèvres et introduisit doucement sa langue dans la chair palpitante de son sexe. Il suffit de quelques instants pour qu'elle se torde sous les allées-et-venues impitoyables de la langue de son amant.

\- « Oui !», s'exclama-t-elle en se saisissant fermement des couvertures qui se trouvaient sous elle.

Il fit ensuite passer sa langue sur son clitoris et la rendit folle en suçotant et en caressant alternativement ce bouton hypersensible.

\- « Oh oui, plus vite ! ».

Regina sentait le plaisir monter inexorablement en elle. Cet homme était incroyable, il était en train de la conduire au bord d'un précipice sans fin avec si peu de gestes. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle quand il déciderait de passer enfin aux choses sérieuses … Mais Robin ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur la question car il intensifia la cadence de ses caresses. Et lorsqu'il fit passer ses dents sur son clitoris elle laissa échapper un cri de délivrance tandis que son corps se mit à trembler sous l'effet de son orgasme.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver son souffle et reprendre ses esprits. Robin se tenait immobile mais la regardait avec insistance. Elle empoigna ses cheveux pour le faire remonter vers elle mais ce dernier semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Un cri de pur extase s'échappa des lèvres de Regina quand il fit glisser deux doigts en elle. Il les fit aller et venir tout en dessinant de petits cercles sur son clitoris avec son pouce. Regina ondula des hanches afin d'accompagner le mouvement de ses doigts pendant que sa tête ballottait de droite à gauche. Elle se sentait proche d'atteindre de nouveau le point de non-retour lorsqu'il retira brusquement ses doigts. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc :

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! ».

\- « Ça », dit-il en replongeant trois de ses doigts dans sa féminité.

Une kyrielle de gémissements forts peu discrets s'échappèrent de la gorge de la jeune femme tandis que les doigts de Robin allaient et venaient en elle. Les réactions de Regina devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il la travaillait avec la langue, les dents et les doigts. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement elle était perdue dans l'océan de sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Quand il aspira de nouveau son clitoris, elle vola en éclats dans un cri rauque, les hanches se soulevant contre la bouche de l'archer. Les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle peinait à retrouver son souffle. Quand elle rouvrit finalement ses yeux, ce fût pour découvrir le sourire radieux et le regard triomphant que Robin lui adressait.

\- « Suis-je pardonné votre Majesté ?».

\- « Hum, pas tout-à-fait encore ».

\- « Vous êtes sacrément dure en affaires Milady !».

\- « Je sais simplement ce que je veux ».

\- « Je vois. Et que désire donc sa Majesté ? ».

\- « Je te veux en moi et_** maintenant**_ ! ».

\- « C'est si gentiment demandé ... ».

Il remonta vers elle avec la lenteur qui l'avait mis au supplice précédemment. A bout de patience, elle l'agrippa par les cheveux pour hâter sa progression. Elle soupira d'aise quand il s'allongea sur elle pour l'embrasser. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'homme au-dessus d'elle mais elle ne pouvait nier le fait que la seule sensation du corps de Robin sur le sien suffisait à la rendre moite de désir.

D'un coup de bassin habile, elle parvint à le faire rouler sur le dos et se retrouva une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur lui. Elle s'aida de ses mains pour se redresser et profita de sa hauteur improvisée pour l'observer : le désir crispait ses traits et assombrissait ses beaux yeux bleus. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et il était tout à elle. Elle se pencha sur lui et commença à parsemer d'infinis baisers sur son torse. Elle sentait les muscles de Robin se contracter sous ses lèvres. Elle décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en descendant avec indolence vers son bas-ventre. Ses mains se posèrent finalement sur son pantalon et commencèrent à le déboutonner.

Robin souleva ses hanches quand elle fit descendre son jean et elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la bosse qui déformait son boxer. Elle lui lança un regard aguicheur avant de le libérer de son sous-vêtement. Elle eût une sorte de bouffée de chaleur quand elle se retrouva face au sexe incroyablement érigé qui se dressait devant elle. Savoir qu'elle le mettait dans cet état la fit rougir de fierté. Elle entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre qui était insolemment niché entre les replis de son sexe. Elle voulait le mettre à l'amende et le rendre fou en caressant sans vergogne son clitoris sur sa virilité. Robin grogna et la fit rouler sous lui.

Il lui lança un regard conquérant qui la fit frissonner avant de s'installer délicatement entre ses jambes. Il se positionna contre son entrée tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de lui comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il l'interrogea une dernière fois du regard avant de prendre lentement possession d'elle. Il rencontra une légère résistance - gage d'un certain temps d'abstinence - et poussa tout doucement jusqu'à l'emplir complètement. Il s'immobilisa pour qu'elle s'habitue à cette intrusion et lui demanda :

\- « Ça va ? ».

\- « Oh, OUI ! », lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle se sentait plus que bien à vrai dire. Elle se sentait complète et épanouie. C'était comme si leurs corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais rien d'étonnant à ça : ils étaient _soulmates_ après tout. Elle bougea légèrement son bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait commencer à se déplacer.Il s'appuya alors sur ses avants bras, se retira doucement et replongea en elle avec une lenteur exquise.

Elle s'agitait fiévreusement sous lui et se mordillait la lèvre tandis qu'il allait et venait avec une lenteur calculée, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément à chaque nouvelle poussée. Elle s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts afin de ne pas perdre le spectacle des traits de Robin déformés par le plaisir. Lorsque son regard rencontra le sien, il ne pût s'empêcher de s'abaisser sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il la couvrait de tout son corps pendant qu'il faisait aller et venir sa langue dans la bouche de sa reine au même rythme que son sexe.

\- « Plus vite ! », lui ordonna-t-elle en plantant ses ongles dans les fesses de son amant.

Il fit passer ses bras sous ses épaules et commença à aller et venir à un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu. Elle accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements en lui griffant le dos et les fesses. Elle sentait le plaisir monter de nouveau en elle et à ce stade, elle abdiqua toute notion de fierté et se mit à le supplier sans vergogne :

\- « Ro… Robin … S'il-te-plaît …».

Robin fit alors descendre une main sous ses fesses et souleva ses hanches afin de permettre à son membre de la pénétrer d'avantage. Il touchait désormais un point sensible dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Regina ferma les yeux et ravala son souffle. La pression s'accumulait et semblait se diffuser dans la moindre terminaison nerveuse de son corps. Elle se cramponna fermement à lui quand elle perdit définitivement pied.

\- « Oui ! ».

Elle se contracta violemment autour de lui et Robin ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans un grognement rauque. A bout de souffle, il s'effondra sur elle et blottit sa tête contre le cou de Regina tandis que cette dernière caressait paresseusement son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles. Il délaissa son cou et vint poser son front contre le sien. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie. Bien qu'alanguie, elle parvint à le faire rouler sous elle. Elle se lova contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, là où elle pouvait clairement entendre les battements accélérés du cœur de son âme-sœur. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'entendre cette douce mélodie, d'inspirer son parfum de forêt et d'être dans ses bras songea-t-elle …

\- « A quoi tu penses ? », demanda-t-il

\- « Je pense à tout ce temps qu'on a bêtement perdu à cause de moi. Les choses auraient été tellement différentes si seulement je ne m'étais pas enfui de la taverne… ».

\- « Peut-être, peut-être pas. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui se serait passé à ce moment-là. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu aurais sûrement prit tes jambes à ton cou en me rencontrant. Je n'étais vraiment pas très fréquentable à cette époque-là, crois-moi».

\- « J'aurais quand même dû essayer …».

\- « Arrêtes de te torturer avec ça, ce qui est fait est fait. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure : ce n'était probablement pas le bon timing pour nous à ce moment-là ».

\- « J'ai du mal à croire en ce genre de choses. Je vois surtout que te fuir ce jour-là a été le coup d'envoi de ma très longue liste d'erreurs ».

\- « Et bien moi je vois les choses différemment. Bien sûr, tu as commis des actes répréhensibles, mais ils t'ont permis d'être la femme que tu es aujourd'hui. Et surtout, dis-toi que si tu étais entré ce jour-là nous n'aurions pas Roland et Henry dans nos vies. Rien que pour cette raison, je trouve que notre rencontre méritait largement d'être différée ».

Il avait raison, ô combien. Henry était une véritable bénédiction. Il lui avait permis de combler le vide qu'elle avait dans son cœur depuis la mort de Daniel. Elle avait longtemps cru que seul l'amour de son fils suffirait à son bonheur, mais maintenant qu'elle avait Robin à ses côtés, elle réalisa à quel point elle s'était trompée pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait besoin d'aimer et d'être aimée pour être heureuse comme n'importe quel être humain. Et contrairement à ce que sa mère avait pu lui répéter à tort et à travers, l'amour était loin d'être une faiblesse. C'était une arme redoutable qui permettait de venir à bout de n'importe quel adversaire, autant que la plus belle source de magie au monde. Maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté elle n'était plus capable de s'en passer.

Elle se lova d'avantage contre lui. Robin resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- « Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce bureau ».

\- « Moi non plus, mais les autres nous attendent au Granny's et je dois m'occuper de Roland. Je n'ai pas été très présent avec lui ces derniers jours ».

\- « On va de nouveau pouvoir prendre soin de nos fils et tenter de retrouver un semblant de normalité dans le cours de nos vies ».

\- « Grâce à toi, tu nous a tous sauvés ».

\- « Je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans Henry et toi, vous me rendez plus forte ».

Elle releva la tête afin de l'embrasser. Ils finirent par se relever quelques instants plus tard et commencèrent à se rhabiller.

\- « J'y pense, pourquoi vous ne passeriez pas la nuit chez moi Roland et toi ? »

\- « Tu n'as pas peur de la réaction d'Henry ? »

\- « Henry ? Tu rigoles, il t'adore ! Il meurt d'envie que lui racontes tes exploits et que tu lui apprennes à tirer à l'arc !». Quand elle vit son regard s'illuminer elle ajouta aussitôt : « N'y pense même pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! ».

\- « Voyons, tu sais bien que je suis un excellent archer ! Mes flèches ne ratent jamais leur cible ».

\- « C'est lié à la magie de ton arc, ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec un quelconque talent ».

\- « Ne me sous-estime pas, veux-tu. Je suis très habile de mes doigts ».

Elle rit franchement face à l'allusion à peine voilée que contenait sa phrase.

\- « J'aime te voir sourire ça te rend plus belle encore », dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- « Arrêtes de me flatter, tu as déjà obtenu ce que tu voulais, voleur ! ».

\- « Tu ne peux pas voler quelque chose qui t'as été donné, rappelles-toi», répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi ...», commenta-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- « Je vous autorise à faire de moi ce que bon vous semblera votre Majesté », lança-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement avant de dire : « Ça ne répond pas à ma question pour autant au sujet de ce soir ».

\- « C'est d'accord pour moi et Roland sera sûrement très heureux. Mais je te préviens, il déborde d'énergie surtout au moment du couché ».

\- « A nous deux, on finira par avoir gain de cause. Au pire, je pourrai toujours lui jeter un sort », s'amusa-t-elle.

\- « Très bien alors je t'accompagne chez Granny's et je file retrouver Roland. Tu n'auras qu'à me retrouver au camp quand tu le pourra et on ira tous les trois à la fête de présentation du bébé de Mary-Margaret et de David, ça te convient ?».

Si ça lui convenait ? Elle était aux anges ! Elle ne demandait rien de plus que de passer du temps avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et leurs fils. Après toutes ces longues années de solitude, elle se retrouvait désormais engagée dans une relation annonciatrice d'une belle famille recomposée. C'était un sacré défi à relever mais elle était prête à le faire. Elle avait assez d'amour pour ça et Robin serait à ses côtés pour l'aider. Ils avaient un bel avenir devant eux, elle en était certaine. Elle se félicita d'avoir su ouvrir son cœur quand il le fallait et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle quitta son bureau, main dans la main avec son _True Love_.


End file.
